A Day During Christmas 1954
by GlitteringGoldie
Summary: Based on the "Life and Times of Scrooge McDuck" by Don Rosa, the untold story of how Scrooge returns to the Yukon for Goldie O'Gilt.
1. Chapter 1

**A Day during ****Christmas 1954****:**

**The Final Step **

A "Life and Times of Scrooge McDuck" fanfic

(Inspired in part by Don Rosa's _The Life and Times of Scrooge McDuck_)

Disclaimer: Scrooge Mcduck, etc. are (c) Disney. _The Life and Times of Scrooge McDuck _is (c) by Don Rosa and Gladstone Publications. This story is (c) by me. Please don't copy, link, or use it in any wise without my permission.

**Chapter ****1.**

Scrooge gazes sternly out of the bin's window. Snow is gently falling upon Duckburg. The little, old oven he once used to warm his first employees in 1901 brustle away in the background. He utters some cursed words, feeling the terrible clinical depression coming back, haunting him of the years he spend in the dusty mansion. Years wasted, doing what, may I ask? Dreaming of the bygone adventures of his youth. His nephews had gone on a Woodchucks skiing trip into the Alps and Donald plans to enjoy a wonderful eve alone with Daisy, and their endless catering for gifts and food keep him from even visiting his uncle beforehand. Scrooge couldn't help feeling left out and his expression saddens as he slowly turns to face the glow of the oven. Strange enough, it felt like the same kind of warm, burning glow he had experienced in the Yukon blizzard, when he saw Goldie, smiling down at him... In the heat his eyes began to melt like glass and gradually run down the side of his bill.

Hastily he wipes his face with the sleeve of his arm and heads downstairs to one of the storage rooms. Scrooge, as if in a trance begins searching in old boxes, under papers, in cases, behind frames and crates..., until he spots it, in the very same wooden box he placed it 5 years ago. Kneeling down, he carefully frees it from the newspaper wrapped around it. In his hand he again holds the little snow globe depicting the hut he had built on White Agony Creek. He remembers the many hours, the many days, weeks, years he had held it, as his only comfort, merely holding onto its existence, back in the gloomy mansion; just starring at it, the core of all dearest of memories...where_ it _happened...,whispering to himself as the tiny flakes danced endlessly. He shakes his head in bitter frustration.

"No! Never again will I torture myself and waste time, like some sick, old...",

He stops, his eyes loose all expression, as lifts the Globe up once more and watches jet again how all the tiny snow particles spin to form miniature whirlwinds. A strong feel of weightlessness, freedom takes hold of him as he surrenders to his innermost will, a choice he once again pursues to fulfil... a chance for a different fate...

"Well,...maybe...maybe it is time...".

A few hours of brainstorming and a hot cup of nutmeg tea later, the decision was final and the few essentials packed. He was now perfectly prepared, still trembling with excitement and ecstatic bliss, drowed in utter fear. And ready to go.

Down in the office he writes Miss. Quackfaster a quick note...

"Gone to the Yukon. Don't know when of if I'll be back. Tell the boys not to come after me... PS. You're in charge of everything, - and, yes, you'll get your raise, but if anything goes wrong, the losses will be subtracted from it _instantaneously_! Scrooge McDuck " Done.

Many hours of flight later and Scrooge, wrapped up in a deep red coat, is in a small 4x4 heading towards Dawson from the Yukon airport. He is chauffeured by one of his own airline workers, who has a knack of racing down icy slopes, giving Scrooge no choice, but to hold onto his top-hat, sit back, and enjoy the ride, as tons snow is forced into the air by the heavily chained tires. Temperatures are about -10 deg. Celsius and everything is covered in metre thick snow.

The first thing Scrooge could make out in the distance was a bundle of brightly coloured lights above plain, dimly glowing ones. As they drove closer he was taken by surprised to see a huge Christmas tree, even bigger than the one in Duckburg and amazed by the many people hustling and brustling around with big shopping bags, pastels and gifts, and kids with skiers and sleighs at every corner. There were shops, Christmas stalls, stands and guest houses he'd never seen the last time he was there. The Dawson he knew was a small tourist attraction of little significance compared to international destinations.

To overcome the unwelcome feeling of discomfort, it was nice for Scrooge to see that that the statue of him was resurrected. And right up front was "Frostbit Arms", Goldie's Hotel, bigger and brighter than ever! It seemed to have taken centre stage in the town and looked newly renovated. Every inch had been tastefully decorated. Smaller Christmas trees stood alongside it and candle light flickered in the windows. Guests were constantly rushing in and out the shiny, golden front doors. All the cosy little shops alongside could not keep up with its brilliance.

Wait! What was that ? Near the entrance was another statue, one he hadn't seen before. It was one of Goldie herself, in her old time ballroom dress. The inscription read in big, winding letters: **Glittering Goldie, the Star of the North**, Yukon, 1898. After a surprised stare as they drove past it, he smiled knowingly, as it made him so pleased so satisfied, that it had been done at last. She is a legend, having the iciest heart of the Yukon...and being the only one brave enough to file an arrest against _the_ Scrooge McDuck, after having 'survived' a month working for him...

As always, everything comes back to him in flash, just the way it always does,...: the mud, the ballroom, the nugget, the coffee, White Agony Creek, the scums, the pain, the guilt, the panic, the blizzard, the flames, the stage, _that_ look in her eyes...

The Jeep stops abruptly next to the Hotel were the full car parking left little room.

"You can just drop me off right here...".

The man carried out Scrooge's luggage [the usual small bag] and set off back to the air port shouting , "Have a Merry Christmas, Mr. McDuck!".

Scrooge was so mesmerised at the sight of all the Christmas hubbub and commotion he completely overheard it.

"Well, I should have expected it !," he thinks,"... these are modern times...no rock is left unturned."

It's been 4 years since he last visited the Yukon [The Last Sled to Dawson, 1948] and 3 years since he last has seen _her _[A little Something Special, 1949]. All the people and all the noise made him feel awkward. Today was to be a very special day and he had hoped for a more quiet, serene Dawson. Trying to stop his heart from beating any faster, he picked up his bag and slowly walked around the Hotel to the front door.

A small group of kids ran past him yelling and shouting. A big, middle-aged man walked hastily out of the hotel and pushed him aside, mumbling something like: " 'scusme".

Scrooge slowly picked up his hat and brushed the snow off it. He was surprised than he had stayed so calm. He remembers how easily he got upset, just a couple of years ago.

Once in the completely newly built luxury hotel, he heads briskly to the reception desk, not once looking up, covering his eyes with the front of his hat, in case Goldie's nearby. The receptionist is stuck in the middle of a long, intense conversation with a Guest who is about to change rooms for the fifth time[...]. Scrooge slowly turns his head, searching for any sign of her. Instead he just realises the extent renovations: crystal chandeliers, marble flooring, a huge open fire...the original structure of the Blackjack had been kept, but everything replaced with much more durable, expensive building materials. He couldn't help being proud of her, looking up to her...his respect and shame grew with every minute, knowing that each time they were together, he had been rude, arrogant, mean and selfish...especially the last time, when she gave him something even more valuable than that year's entire profits...

'No, she's not there.' He sights, only partially with relief.

"How may I be at service ?", the receptionist asks him with a "you can't afford a night here" smile. Scrooge had put on his "best" coat, but even that started looking worn.

"I..I would like to speak to Miss Goldie O'Gilt ...alone." He never lifted his head, not to be recognised. Damned media puts his face in almost every newspaper, daily. Readers always want to know what the richest duck in the world is up to, even if it is something as minor as putting a new brand of tea on the market.

"Miss O'Gilt is out right now, but she'll be back soon. You are welcome to wait for her in the lounge...", he replies indifferently as he greets passing guests.

Scrooge jumps up to grip his collar,

"_No_, I need to see her _immediately_! You nimble-headed _twat_!" –

Waiting here is going to drive me insane!, he thinks, realising that the long build up of excitement had got the better of him. Pearls of sweat run down the side of his face.

"Is this matter of great urgency, Sir?", the receptionist asks disturbed.

The man obviously doesn't recognise him. Scroooge blushes and lets go.

"Yes, dang it..._where_ is she?" Just talking about her already seemed to make him extremely uneasy...frustrated, he hadn't the guts to do it when he was young, angry he didn't do it sooner, when he had the chance, upset about his failure to do so last time...

"She's up at White Agony. Arranging some sort of Christmas preparations...I saw her buy a tree earlier on. I think she plans to spend Christmas up there, just like last year..." Pause.

His thoughts raced. Then Scrooge jumps down and wanders slowly towards one of the grand windows of the hotel, lost in the warmest of thoughts, gazing out to the still familiar icy mountain tops.

The hut on White Agony Creek, he realises, the one I built with my own two hands..._my_ hut...she feels the same way...the desire to go back, after all the years she lived there, under those miserable conditions,... she still had to return...'

All of a sudden he feels a stinge of guilt on his conscience. Maybe it was, because she knew also, that all his life since, he yearned to return to that hut, because she hoped he would come back perhaps and settle down and start a...

"I think _I'll_ wait...for a change...", he mumbles.

After ordering a coffee, he sat down in the corner of the lounge, next to the fire place.

'The last coffee I had here, _you_ made for me... It all went so fast...I was so _naive_ back then...because you...you were so...'

Once he leaned back, he couldn't help feel exhausted. He stared at the colourful, fast moving figures behind the frosty hotel windows. A dampened mix of singing, shouting, music, hooting and laughing sounded though from outside. His thoughts began to wander again, even though he wanted to focus on what he would say to Goldie. Anxiety clawed itself up his gut. Will she hate him even more now, after what he had said last time? Will she _accept _his apologies, his return? Or is it too late?...If there was anything he feared, it was rejection.

Now he just felt plain miserable. He nips the coffee. Stares at it. The hot cup warms his icy hands run with cold sweat. Tiny bubbles turn around and around and around...

Thinking of a particular failure in life just makes one miserable...as you just start to wonder whether that other life might have been...better...more rewarding...in a way.

All of a sudden he freezes. He could have sworn...Yes, he heard it again. Her voice! Outside! He hastily puts down the cup, runs to the doors and pushes them open. Surprised by his own reaction, he stops and realises his great urge to see her! His heart seems to beat faster and slower at the same time.

There she is, in the distance, talking to some foresters near a hardware store, opposite is a tractor with an empty trailer. The driver is busy backing it up though the crowd. She shakes their hands, walks, turns and gives them a last joyous wave.

"And have Merry Christmas !" They wave back. Her wavy, silver hair hangs loose and glistens in the sharp noon sun. Her long purple fur trimmed coat gives her a majestic appearance as is dragged behind her, as she slowly walks towards the hotel, accompanied by a small man with a moustache looking sternly down at the ground. He talks to her, making concerned gestures.

A friendly looking round woman steps forward, greets her and gives her basket, probably a personal Christmas gift. Goldie, for her part, smiles gratefully. They laugh, shake hands and eventually embrace. The small man smiles admiringly at Goldie. A chill runs down Scrooges back. The woman he sees is nothing like the cold flame years back. The icy, red hot Queen of the Yukon no one dared to mess with...for that evil glare _alone_. She seems to be so happy, so pleased, as if there would be nothing else she would possibly need.

The small man puts his arm around her shoulder, probably urging her to go to the hotel, since the temperature steadily kept falling.

A delivery man across the street waves to her "I got de' Turkeys ready fer the hotel, Miss O'Gilt! An' I put an' extra large 'n aside fer you, Miss!", the man winks.

"Thank you, Joe! That's very kind of you!", she smiles with a sigh.

And jet something about that smile gave him the chills. It was the smile he knew just too well...the smile of accomplishment - the smile of independence, pride and strength, revealing just a tinge of sentiment. The same sentiment... And fear crept up his spine as he understood in utter horror for the first time, that he was going to face a mirror image of himself.

Someone who had been illusioned all this time...thinking one had been the only one who felt this way - believing in nothing but the hate she might feel towards him.

He wanted to run back into the hotel; _hide_,... anywhere, but his legs didn't respond. She was just too close already.

All this time getting here was a mental roller coaster, preparing for the moment he had waited for 54 years, and a fight against the fear of not being able to...

While she's walking with the small man,

...of not being able to tell her...

her eyes swiftly glance up at a shop

...tell her - _that_...

then wander across towards the hotel doors

...oftellingherthat _he_...

and then met his.

He goes pale. She breaks her conversation. Her eyes widen...she can't believe it! She mimes his name, but there's no sound...

Snow had gently started to fall again. As all people around them carry on with daily life and holiday fun, the two legendary figures of the golden past of Dawson loose themselves in that very painfully tense, but peaceful moment. Scrooge stares at her, yearning to convey all the words that pour into his mind.

Goldie is the first to take all courage to slowly pace her way towards him. The man lets her go. Watches her.

A few steps before Scrooge she stops. She stares into his eyes with sheer unbelief and the worst he feared was something he could not bear...Scrooge dropped to his knees, his hands clenching the muddy snow and started crying. He couldn't face it. His failure. Himself.

'He knows how it had been wrong to treat her the way he did. So mean, so cruel, so callous - the way he would usually treat his minor employees... He didn't _need_ her then. Those three years ago. He was _fit_ enough to feed his hunger for adventure. He had his nephews _company_ and _care_ - But times had changed. He was no longer able to go on neck-breaking adventures. His nephew Donald was soon going to get married to Daisy and the boys were now old enough to go travel on their own, besides the many weeks they would spend studying for college. Scrooge was left alone for months and the nostalgia burnt inside of him, because none of the millions of coins in his bin were able to replace the little family he was loosing. _She_ was his only hope...

He had for so long locked away his feelings for her to protect the vulnerable inside of his love-sick heart. She had not been quite the friendliest person to fall in love with. She was almost always bitter, only wanting the gold nugget, the thoughts raced through his mind.

It wasn't hard for Scrooge for his part to act cold...after all those years of deprived warmth and only pure, hard-core business poured over him day after day...but in the end it _was _all for her. He couldn't allow her so see the soft side...it would make his mistake even more ridiculous. The utter guilt and the shame... he could only hide it this way.

Every memory of every coin made him feel more independent. Every coin - it all served to replace her...although they never managed to. She was the only _treasure_ he felt he believed he could _never_ possess...

In his dreams her eyes glare down at him from the burning stage. A constant reminder of her undying hate. But although she had been mean, back-stabbing and heartless, drugging him and later on charging him, and thus risking for him to loose everything he had worked for all those years..._she had loved him _at White Agony Creek. She had showed him a side of her that was gentle, caring and the purest of kindness and empathy. The intimate stories they shared of their lives had kept on retelling themselves inside his mind and made him understand her frustration, the bitterness, the hate. That love, this person, her depths and sense of security and belonging was something he wanted to experience for the rest of his life, something that would eliminate his need for greatness and fortune, eliminate the loneliness.

However fate had decided for him...his sledge got stuck in the glacier and he was to become the richest duck on earth. Her memory facilitated this drive to succeed. He needed to fill up his life with something at least as worthwhile as spending time with her. In the end it was his nephews that made the misery of his failure in life bearable...But without them there is nothing left.

He would rot away in seclusion while his empire ran itself. He would probably die in a few years...to end the suffering, he would probably decide to commit suicide...make it look like an accident...perhaps it would be best right here, now, in the Youkon... just wander up into the mountains, never to return. Scrooge had sobbed without pause as he ran through these last thoughts of defeat. He no longer cared about his pride, the people, the money...

"Scrooge", Goldie said in a soft, calm voice, "...is there something I need to know?" Scrooge stopped crying and just sobbed quietly now and then.

The small man had patiently watched the scene, come closer, but not said a word. As Scrooge gave no answer, the man whispered to Goldie she should go inside the hotel or she would catch a death of cold. It had gotten dark and the lights of the shops, restaurants and guest houses shone onto the glistening blue streets.

Since Scrooge had not reacted, she decided to go in...He can't do it, she thought. Her eyes dropped and her body felt limb with despair and hopelessness. A single tear ran down her bill as she slowly turned to go inside, 'He will never change'.

"Wait...", he croaked. "Please, Goldie. I..."

She swung around with sudden hope and fell to her knees before him. "_What_, Scrooge?" Another tear left her eye.

The dirty ice on the tar has embedded itself into Scrooges knees and his fingers were blue from the cold. Nonetheless, Scrooge felt nothing but the choking, suffocating pain in his chest.

He lifted his head and opened his weary, swollen eyes to stare into hers and that made her look like water-colour painting...The wind that had picked up sweaped her silver hair pass her sorrow filled eyes of empathy. It wasn't hate. New courage ran through his veins...

"I want to tell you that I...that I...I _love_ you."

Her eyes widened with absolute disbelief. He did it!

"I am sorry for...for...'', Scrooge carried on, but Goldie had already thrown her arms around him and pressed his stiff, aching body against her warm chest. Then he clasped onto her.

"I'm sorry too, Sourdough.", she whispered.

A deep sadness overcame Scrooge as not saying the words, but the thought of saying them was what kept him form doing so. Soon enough the small man helped Goldie bring Scrooge inside the Hotel and up to her private quarters. The old billionaire was in need of some rest and they both sat together wrapped up in a blanket on a cosy armchair in front of the prepared the fireplace of her room. She had the porter bring up his bag and the room service brought some hot soup from the buffet. The small man turned out to be her hotel manager and trusty companion over the years, who respectfully allowed the two of them for some privacy.

They both were silent since the incident outside. The warmth of the fire swept through the room, carrying the beautiful pine aroma he knew so well. Scrooge is wary, but gazes into her eyes now and again to reassure her loveliness was still there... she smiles back with a shine in her eye, that described all her affection and gratitude. The glimpse of kindness she had once revealed to him at White Agony Creek had now completely unfolded itself - with most affectionate warmth. As always, Scrooge, although almost too tired to keep his eyes open, blushes just each time.

After finishing the soup Scrooge slowly fell asleep in her arms. Exhaustion overcame him as the lifetime of pressure of reaching this goal slowly disintegrated and was replaced by complete weightlessness...the very bliss he once experienced in a one-off dream. Scrooge has at last found his greatest treasure.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Day during Christmas 1953****: **

**Together At Last**

A "Life and Times of Scrooge McDuck" fanfic

(Inspired in part by Don Rosa's _The Life and Times of Scrooge McDuck_)

Disclaimer: Scrooge Mcduck, etc. are (c) Disney. _The Life and Times of Scrooge McDuck _is (c) by Don Rosa and Gladstone Publications. This story is (c) by me. Please don't copy, link, or use it in any wise without my permission.

**Chapter 2**

The following morning Scrooge woke up finding Goldie had left the room. The split-second flashback on what had occurred the day before made Scrooge blush and smile awkwardly. He couldn't believe what he had done... saying those three words on the floor, at her feet. He no longer felt ashamed. He had done the right thing. Only his ice cold pride was no longer there. He wanted to show Goldie from now on how much he really loved her, because she will do the same.

Scrooge gets up and slips his coat back on. Then he leaves the room to go down to the breakfast saloon. The reception below is already in full swing with guests ready to take on the slopes, tours, hot-air balloon trips and other attractions. Through the windows Scrooge notices how all of town seems to be covered in a thick snowy coat and a strong blue dominating the sky of a perfect winter day.

Walking through the doors of the beautifully decorated saloon, filled with guests all helping themselves at the grand buffet, Scrooge spots Goldie speaking to the head chef and other cooks preparing a trolley. She turns and sees him too. A magnificent smile appears on the delicate figure, now wearing a stunning emerald green dress. The sudden loss of composure and of all initial courage to show her his unconditional affection, came over him. It was too late to turn back. Goldie makes her way past the tables not once loosing sight of him.

She takes his hands. "Good morning, Scrooge. I'm sorry I had to leave you, but there is always so much going on at this time of the season. I already prepared breakfast for us... We can eat upstairs if you want." She knew how all of this might be a little much for him and how they might need some privacy to talk about their new lives together.

"It's...it's alright, Goldie," Scrooge wispers quietly with a quiver in his voice, " we can eat here... ".

Not another word spoken, Goldie takes Scrooge by the hand and leads him to a nearby table in the corner. With a wave, Goldie orders the head chef to bring the prepared trolley with the finest of food selections for breakfast.

Once seated, he couldn't help just staring at her. It had already quieted down in the saloon, since most of the guest had left early to make the most of their day.

Her Eyes were filled with pure bliss and he could feel the purple rain of happiness they now shared between them. Scrooges cheeks glowed uninterruptedly.

Her lashes now and again sweep over her gemstone eyes, just like they always did when she was truly contented. It gave him the familiar feeling of being hypnotised by her beauty. He loved that feeling. Every night he had stood in front of her secret portrait in his room, until his webbed feet ached, just to indulge on her flawless image.

Although the table was richly set with all sorts of breakfast treats, none felt the need to eat. They had been starved of each others company for so many year, that they felt the need to feed their souls on the very presence of the other.

Goldie started after a long pause, her smile fading. "You came back.", she said with calm voice, "I knew you might come back..., if not now nor later, then in the...thereafter." Her expression was suddenly filled with great sadness. She looked out of the window. As if she was looking towards of the hut in White Agony creek she returned to every year.

"I _love _you Scrooge." She turned to glance back at him. "I always have."

Scrooge looked at her in disbelief and felt a stinging pain in his chest.

'She...she loves me? But how...? And she would even wait that long? She was willing to wait ...eternally.' His eyes went watery as he realises his extreme disillusion.

"Goldie, forgive me!", he takes her hands jet again, "I should have known...I thought you _hated_ me for what I've done. I've made a terrible mistake kidnapping you and making you work so _hard_ under such miserable conditions. I took _the law_ into my own hands... Only as I had gone too far, did I realise what I had done... I am so _ashamed_!"

"Did you not _read_ my letter I sent you?", she replies anxiously, "I wanted to _thank_ you for what you've done! You showed me how _rewarding_ it is to get gold with _honest_, hard work...and I would not have missed that month for _anything _in the whole world!".

He gave her another feather raising surprised look. Then suddenly remembering her question he answers with a sigh,

"No.", and then looked down in shame and covered his face in his hands. "I was afraid you'd hate me _even more_ for not getting your justice by having me arrested. I couldn't _do it_...I thought I'd rather live on _pretending _you...you...loved me."

She looked at him with disbelief.

Scrooge painfully carried on, "I _wanted_ to come! I _wanted_ to tell you that I love you, but my sledge got stuck in the glacier. I left you in Dawson...I was such a coward!", his expression turned bitter,. "And even more a coward not to have _come back_!", and then looked up at her-, "I'm _so sorry_ Goldie..."

Goldie starts moderately, "It's all right, I _know_ you were busy and..."

"Dagnabbit! I was _never_ busy enough for not to have come back to you!", the anger towards himself had reached its climax, "But...but I couldn't. I thought that if I'd acted _cold_ and _heartless_, at least you'd think I had abducted you for _revenge's_ sake and not for the gold you owed me, which I knew I would otherwise not have got back. My greed had got the better of me...I acted like a common thug!...I'm not better than any of _'_em_ scums._" Tears leave his eyes as he looses all posture.

"No, Scrooge, you _are_ different! You were _always_ different. You could have taken _advantage_ of me, could have mishandled me, what any other scum had done!"

Scrooge seemed to overhear her. Even if he did, it seemed as though he didn't want to believe what she was saying or the _other_ facts alone caused him such inner discomfort that he couldn't reply. He let his body and head hang limply, defeated and tired, while many folds accumulated around his eyes.

She continued unmistakably, "But instead did everything possible to make my stay pleasant...you even offered me to sleep in your bed, while you slept on the _floor!_...You showed me a side of you that was _kind _and _caring_!".

A pause.

"Since you said you'd _wait for me_," Scrooge said almost in a whisper, " I never gave up hoping you'd _forgive me_."

Goldie's tears run delicately down her bill as she realises how much he must have suffered under the break of his own ideals. She carefully remarks: "I knew you loved me, but I also knew that I would come second in your life..."

"No!", all fire of life returns in his sorrow filled spirit, "You're wrong! That was never the case. _You _and my family, above all the wealth and all trophies, always had _first place_ in my heart. I had _lost hope_ that there was still a chance...just the way I had lost my _family_...but...but in the past years Donald and the boys _gave it back_ to me...somehow... They never _needed _me! I needed _them_. But my _conscience_ wouldn't let me go... I had to wait _just until_ they were _older _and Donald gets _married_, so that I was sure they wouldn't miss me when...when...I'm _gone_,... in the case you might _not_ forgive me."

After a longer pause she whispers, "I forgive you Scrooge.", lost in thought, as she understands the depth of his appeal.

Scrooge gives her weak smile as the immense gratitude for her forgiveness overwhelms him. He then respectfully gets down to his knees once more. Now he would say what the had revised for at least hundreds of times; even if it was the last thing the should ever do.

By now the saloon had been completely cleared and the manager had made sure that they were not disturbed by the staff. Even the streets seemed empty. It seemed as if the world held it's breath and all knew that something special was about to happen. A deep loneliness and constant yearning for affection of two destined lovers should now come to an end.

Realising Scrooge had knelt down, Goldie blushes for the first time. As she turns her head bashfully, her hair sweeps over her beautiful and gracefully aged eyes, that still speak of the immense beauty she once possessed.

Sweat droplets run down Scrooges cheeks, pass the awkward smile of affection.

"Goldie,...will you...will you spend the rest of your life with me?", his voice shivered. He knew she was worth more than he could ever offer her now, but at least he had taken the chance to give her what he had left.

She gave him a grateful smile, bent down and gently lays her arms around him once more, clenching his gown.

"Of course I will!"

All sorrow had flown away at once and was replaced by tears of joy. It was a wonderful, unreal feeling for Scrooge having her so close. Scrooge took her into his arms, so that she could rest her bill on his shoulder.

They kneeled on the floor gently rocking each other, smiling with relief. They made it at last! All those old chains of restraint were gone. It was something they had both dreamed of all their lives. Scrooge for the first time, _truly _feels like the richest duck in the world.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Day during Christmas 1953****: **

**A New L****ife**

A "Life and Times of Scrooge McDuck" fanfic

(Inspired in part by Don Rosa's _The Life and Times of Scrooge McDuck_)

Disclaimer: Scrooge McDuck, etc. are (c) Disney. _The Life and Times of Scrooge McDuck _is (c) by Don Rosa and Gladstone Publications. Lyrics by "The Platters" from "Only You". This story is (c) by me. Please don't copy, link, or use it in any wise without my permission.

**Chapter 3**

It was about 12 noon when they finished breakfast. Scrooge talked about the boys, how much they had grown and how Donald had become engaged. They were to get married early next year.

"I thought he'd nev'er do it!", Scrooge said with a knowing smile. "I think he has once again proven the _better_ of us." He sighed as his face lost its gleam. "I miss the lad."

"I'm sure they're going to come visit, Scrooge." She warmly wrapped her one arm around him and rested her bill on her knuckle. "They'll miss _you too_, you know."

"Yes, perhaps they will...but other things fill their lives now.", a grateful far away look finds itself in his eyes as he thinks of his dear nephews.

To heighten his spirit, Goldie proudly speaks of all that had happened in Dawson since his last stay. She eagerly tells him how much all the tourists enjoy the seclusion and adventure of the Yukon, just the way he did.

Even though she sincerely tries to sound excited about what she says, her true concern was solely resting on the him. However Scrooge felt the same way. Just looking hat her lifts his spirit. That smile, that expression, the movement of the hands, the gestures, the familiar sound of the voice, that had all sounded throughout many of his dreams...even the familiar smell of Goldie's perfume mesmerised Scrooge.

Scrooge caught himself reaching the thought if he still knew were she applies it - and blushed abruptly. He hastily glanced outside the window, in fear she would read his thoughts. Perhaps the intense rush of his emotions and extreme anxiety had taken it's toll on him.

"I have prepared to stay at White Agony over Christmas. Would you also like to spend Christmas up there? ", she asked him soothingly. "It's really peaceful and..."

"Of course my dearlin', I will go wherever _you_ go.", he said, almost as if he was excusing himself and turned to gaze back into her eyes. It was awkward for him to feel the particular burning inside, which he had felt many years ago back in the gold rush days. He reached for his cane and stood up. His body ached. Strange how reality sometimes catches up, just when things turn out so beautiful..., he thinks ungratefully.

"I'll show you my new Dawson, Scrooge. Let's take a stroll!"

Goldie decides to show him everything that had changed in Dawson.

She was clearly very proud of the hotel and Dawson itself and she spoke of all the achievement with the great pleasure. They walked through the hotel and out into the streets of Dawson. The hotel had become bigger and had a high ranking in the hotel industry. The little town had everything one could wish for : a library, shops, hairdressers, doctors, a school, a nursery, a tourist information office, a post office, stables etc..

Goldie explained how she had supported most of them to get it all started. The hotel worked together with many of the stores and helped keep them running.

"Dawson has become one of the Top Ten towns in Alaska and many have found a new home here." She smiled proudly. Scrooge found that he also couldn't help feeling proud of her.

She had also been town major for sometime, but now passed the job on, since the hotel had become more and more popular, and greater visitor numbers meant more work. A lot of the hotel profits had flown into the foundation of the library, the nursery, school and of course the attractions.

Its still quite cold and Scrooge gently takes her hand, hoping to warm it, but soon realised the warmth that hand holds. She's still as warm as back then in the old days, he thinks, and sighs.

They both stroll slowly through the familiar streets and pass the new stores with their gleaming lights. The latest music sounds from an open car window and drowns them in their love:

"...Only _youuu_...and you _alone_ can thrill me like you dooo...and fill my heart with love ...for onlyy _youuu_ ...uhuh..._only youu_...can but make this change in me, for its _truuue_, ...for you _are_ my _destinyyyy._ When you _hold_ my _hand_, I _uuunderstand_ the magic that you dooo... You're my _dream_ come _true_...my one and onlyyy _youuu_..."

It was magic. As they walk, her coat quietly rustles along the snow covered ground. The now late afternoon streets of Dawson - glistening, fresh, wintry streets- where tourists wander from one store to the next, children pull their sleighs towards the outskirts of town and the snow quietly crunches beneath their webbed feet, people greet Goldie to wish her a Merry Christmas. The keen growing interest in her famous companion is not quite unnoticeable. Suddenly they hear a shout.

"Hey, Mr. McDuck! Can I have your autograph?", a man asks running towards them, after realising who had just walked by.

"_Grunt_." Scrooge couldn't hide his annoyance. This was an intimate moment for the both of them and the last thing he needed was some nosy stranger bringing up all the infamous internationally spread prejudices and rumours about him.

"_Go away! Leave us alone_!", Scrooge shouts coarsely. He demonstratively holds his hand up at the face of the excited stranger and then walks on ignoring him. Goldie wraps her arms around Scrooges other arm. The man follows them.

"Scrooge, give him his autograph! Then he'll leave us alone!", she suggests, feeling the need to clam the situation.

"I won't! I don't even want to think about what he'll _do _with it...", he remarks angrily, while walking at a faster pace. Goldie looks over her shoulder noticing the man following them with determination. More people had picked up what was going on.

"'comon, just _one_ autograph! You can't _really _be that _stingy_!" The man seems disappointed, but then gets even more excited: "Hey, are you together? Are you _together_ with _her_?".

Scrooge stops abruptly, he could now feel his blood boil. '_No one_ messes with _my privacy_! And least of all, if _Goldie_ is _part_ of it!'

Scrooge rolls up the thick sleeves of his coat, ready to let out all the fierce anger that had built up inside of him and make sure the next thing the man whines for is the first aid team, that is, if he still can...

Goldie realises what Scrooge is about to do.

"No, Scrooge! That will make things worse!", she stops him by holding tightly onto his arm. Scrooge's face hat run red hot with anger, determined to face the man standing just a few feet away from them.

"Uh?" The man now seems unsure about getting an informative reply and steps back.

"Lets go back to the hotel! No one will _believe_ him anyway, if he doesn't have any proof."

She firmly takes Scrooges hand and pulls him into a side street, a short-cut to the hotel. It wasn't his way to run from such a situation, but Goldie's physical touch and her will was more precious and important to him than his pride, and robbed him of his own will to protest.

Scrooge snorts and holds onto his top hat as if it would be the only thing that kept his dignity and help him control the anger glowing inside of him.

Goldie tries to calm him down: "I'm certain that won't be the only one of _that sort_ around here. Best thing we go up to White Agony. No one will disturb us there.", she says hastily.

Back at the Hotel Goldie gets the hotel staff get her jeep all fixed up with the supplies for White Agony, while Scrooge sits in front of the open fire in the reception with a hot mug of nutmeg tea to clam his nerves. As Goldie comes down from her room, he glances up at her, realising she had changed to wearing a more rustical outfit: a pine green blouse and wild leather skirt. In her arms she holds onto a long, thick, leather fur-trimmed coat.

"You might need to change your clothes to something more..._suitable_.", Goldie remarks scrutinising Scrooges red gown, "you are receiving more than enough attention with that gown of yours. Come with me!"

As always she slaps her hand around his wrist and leads him up to her room. Scrooge felt never more happy to oblige. He wanted his life to be different from now on and treasure advice given to him by those who love him. And the small ones should make the start!

He would have made far less mistakes in his life if he had done so earlier... Instantaneously dark memories of Hortense and Matilda come up into his mind. He hadn't listened to _them_ and he made a mistake that haunted the rest of his life.

Goldie laid a fresh lumberjack shirt, leather jacket and hat in his arms.

"I hope they fit you, sourdough! Some odd tourists had left them in their room!"

Then she walked out, smiling at him warmly.

"Thank you.", Scrooge replies, trying to hide the uncertain gratitude.

After Scrooge had slipped into the shirt, he checked himself in the mirror. With utter disbelief he saw how well the shirt suited him. It made him look younger too. Sure, it was a bit loose. He ruffled up the sleeves, before putting on the leather Jacket. _It_ fitted perfectly.

The hat just topped the look: 'Hah! The return of the _King of the Kolodike_!', he smirks as it reminds him of his younger self.

As he went out, he noticed his gown and gaiters still lying on the floor. He went back to pick them up. They were worn and smelled like old coins. It was the smell of loneliness and depression, but also of many adventures..._bygone_ adventures. His no. one dime was still attached to the gown. He tears it off with a jerk and carefully puts it into his chest pocket.

Indifferently he goes over to the fireplace and throws the old garment onto the glowing coals. Yes, perhaps they would still have made a few dollars on the flea market or even a few more at the millionaires club as "the gown of the richest duck in the world", but seeing off his older self was priceless. Just like everything else he was planning to do. From now on money all materialistic things would come second...

Scrooge stood there a few minutes with his arms held behind his back, while the old gown was eaten away by shallow flames.

As he came down back to the reception, Goldie was sitting there waiting for him. She had elegantly folded her legs, which seemed rather strange in the hiking boots she was wearing. And made her even more charming. The sight was enhanced by the way she rested her bill on the back of her hand, leaning her arm over the sofa, giving him a pleased smile.

'Wotta gal.', Scrooge thought again.

"You look as handsome as ever, Scrooge!" her voice rang throughout the well carpeted hall. There it was again.

He remembered his line: "If you weren't so _pretty_ I wouldn't _listen_ to you.", he replied with a proud grin. There was that particular sparkle in her eyes again, that reminded him of the dance-hall girl he had fallen in love with all those years ago. It made an electric tinge go down this spine and his hands all sweaty, just like back then.

He sat down with her and drank the rest of his tea, not loosing sight of her as he did so. The whole day had been like a dream. Every minute with her made him even more grateful to have taken the hard and difficult step he had done. The old Scrooge is no more. It feels like he has woken from a long nightmare that had only been interrupted by visits and adventures with his nephews.

Once they would reach White Agony and be alone for themselves, this feeling of inner happiness would be undisturbed and a new chapter in his life would begin.

He had a plan what to do with his fortune, but not what to do with the people who knew him. The hardest part would be facing Donald with his own new life. Would it be necessary to fake his own death? No – he couldn't bear the thought of them crying at his funeral while he was enjoying the utter bliss of living with the only woman he ever loved. They would have to know about it and keep it a secret...and live their own lives from now on, with which he didn't see as a problem. 'I was never easy, ...and a lousy, stingy, greedy, heartless uncle. - They'll be fine.', he thinks, calmly sipping his coffee.

Late afternoon at sunset time, they went off. The jeep is fully packed with supplies and other necessities for the long stay at White Agony Creek.

"Goldie, my dearlin', would you let me drive?". Scrooge begged his beloved bride.

Goldie shrugged, "I don't see why not."

On the way _here_ he had himself chauffeured, because it suited his image. But what a _waste_ of the _thrill_ he would have had driving down that dangerous slope _himself_! Things are going to change! He would now start off _exactly_ where he had stopped...years ago.

Just because he was an old ex-billionaire didn't mean he had to act like one! Now life was going to be far more _frugal_ – just the way it should be!

With this thought in mind he let his webbed foot come thrustfully down onto the gas pedal. With a forceful jerk and both smiling keenly, they both drove off full power towards White Agony.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Day during Christmas 1953: **

**The Lovers of White Agony Creek**

A "Life and Times of Scrooge McDuck" fanfic

(Inspired in part by Don Rosa's _The Life and Times of Scrooge McDuck_)

Disclaimer: Scrooge McDuck, etc. are (c) Disney. _The Life and Times of Scrooge McDuck _is (c) by Don Rosa and Gladstone Publications. The sonntet is called "Batter my heart" from John Donne. This story is (c) by me, written in the spirit of fandom. Please don't copy, link, or use it in any wise without my permission.

Warning: May contain traces of eroticism.

**Chapter 4**

A few hours later, after a fast and furious drive through the icy mountains, they stopped in front of the hut they both knew so well. Scrooge notices the "upgrades" immediately.

"It seems quite a bit larger since I've last been here.", Scrooge remarks as he climbs out of the jeep.

"Yes, I've extended it to _all_ sides." She answers confidently as he helps her out on the other side. She didn't really need helping, but this was something she couldn't turn down and it is not difficult for her to recognise how eager Scrooge commits himself to such a situation.

It is absolutely silent. Just a few snow particles slowly drift down from above. The trees gently sway in the gloomy, dark blue that surrounds them.

As they both carry a crate from the back of the jeep towards the hut, their breath leaves little white clouds that diminish in the thin frosty air. Goldie opens the huts door and turns around towards him.

"Now hang onto your tail feathers, aeronaut.", she grins.

They step in and Scrooge gasps: a cosily furnished living room with a big fireplace. The floor is covered with a bear skin rug and to the left, in the new extension, a fully fitted kitchen can be seen. It is difficult to imagine the terrible condition it was in during the gold rush, all bare, dirty and cold.

"As you can see, I _kept_ the _original_ wooden walls." Now they were properly isolated and the wood had been glazed.

Scrooge looked over to her, touched by her sentiments to have kept it the way he had built it with his own two hands. He just stood there a while, stunned by the magnificent renovations, but also moved to be in the very walls that were his home far away from home back in the gold rush days. It even still smelled the way it did back then, like old coffee and burnt wood. All his dearest memories returned and gave him a feeling of longing...

He turned around to face Goldie, just to realise her eyes had become watery, just like his. At last – this was the moment he was waiting for all his life. Right here, right now. This was were they belonged.

The feeling of deep gratitude overcame him once more, as he reached to hold her hands, but instead they fell into each others arms.

Scrooge could feel the rush of heat run through his veins. They turned their heads, which caused their bills to nick. Closing her eyes to submerge in the sensation of desire, her lips embraced his. They could feel each others heart beat strongly as their bodies locked together.

Kiss was full of longing, affection and passion, and as sincere as never before. There was no hesitance, no regret, no shame.

Her bill was as soft as he could remember it. He gently ran his shivering fingers through her thick, curly hair, which he had wanted to do for decades. Something he couldn't admit back then...Goldie brushed his long, soft sideburns. Delicately, as if he was fragile. Her icy hands made an electric tingle run down his spine once more...

Then the door slammed with a loud bang.

It was a feather raising fright. Then Scrooge chuckled bashfully. He didn't feel shame, and jet couldn't help blushing. He could barely hide his delight to be here and his secret desire to worship her grew.

They both decided to bring in the crate with supplies and heaved it into the kitchen.

"We even have a _generator_ for electricity.", she exclaims proudly waving her hands at all the oven and refrigerator. "And the bathroom is over in the bedroom." She leads him to the right of the living area. A _bathroom_ in the middle of the _Yukon forests_ was really something quite unusual! How _did_ she pull that one off?

The bedroom was tucked in the back of the hut, neat with carefully chosen cream coloured bedding and curtains, with hints of pine green. Was all kept very natural and had a serene aura. Scrooge felt at home. More at home than he probably ever felt since he left his real home in Scotland.

Goldie disappears into the bedroom to unpack, while Scrooge folds his arms behind his back, slowly wanders towards one of the windows in the living room, leans on its shelf and looks out, with a dreamy look in his eyes. 'So this is what it feels like...'.

The night sky is partially covered with clouds, between which some stars glisten like millions of diamonds. 'This is how poppa must have felt...like a billionaire, just without the billions.', he ponders, ' Was I always a _poor _man...until now?'.

He turns around and strolls towards the open fire place, with the intention of putting up a nice fire.

"Outch!", Scrooge hadn't notice the bear's head. 'Silly, #$*& thing!' But wait! It seems _familiar_! Why, yes! That's Goldie's bear! The former owner takes a peek into the living room.

"Oh, yes. Be careful...I thought you might recognise _him_. He died a few years ago and because I just loved his _presence _I decided to make him _last_ a bit longer!" , her voice called from inside the bedroom.

After a romantic supper in their new kitchen, after which Scrooge offers her to do the dishes.

He was forced to think of Donald at this point. This was certainly one of his shores most of the time. 'Well, they could now tell the story of how the multibillionaire became a dishwasher...'

Satisfied with the first "shore" well done, Scrooge goes back to the living room.

In the bedroom, Goldie puts on her night gown, touches cologne on her wrists and takes off her glasses. After a last checking glance in the mirror, she returns to the living room. In front of the fireplace she finds Scrooge wrapped in a blanked, staring at the flames. Then he looks up at her. His eyes widen at her divine appearance. The long silky gown made her look so unbelievably elegant, revealing her beautiful soft curves.

She sits down to snuggle up with him. Their heads brush and the warmth infiltrates their bodies. Scrooge takes off his pinchers and plants his bill in her hair, nuzzling her lovingly.

"Ahh...", he breaths with a tender smile, "You...you are the loveliest woman I've _'ever_ known." The inner fire burnt dramatically, just like in Scrooges dream. He then gazes at her. Goldies glowing face was etched with tenderness.

Their eyes flicker, reflecting the dancing flames. The sudden declaration of his feelings made him feel the urge to lean forward and caress her neck with his bill, indulge on her, but instead pearls of sweat ran down his forehead. Why, damn it, was he so hesitant? He had already just kissed her a few hours ago!

"Oh, Scrooge, you _really_ know how to _flatter_ me! - Tell me _everything_!", she looked back at him knowingly, tilting her head back, letting her hair hang loose. - She'd might as well have said 'Take off your clothes and get on with it'. For a heartbeat the unexpected intimate moments of May 1897 ran through his mind.

Scrooge jumped up, now also shaking, "...er...I think it's _late_! Let's go to _sleep_!" He pointed towards the watch on the mantelpiece. She could feel his sudden pulsing energy, as if he was ready to lead an army into battle.

It just made her remember what a _tiger_ she had fallen in love with. The very same dashing, but shy gold miner as back then!

She gets up to get ready. As he follows her, he carefully asks, "...Goldie..er..., I'm not _used_ to _sharing_ a bed with _someone_. Could I sleep on the _sofa_?".

"Alright. Wait, I'll give you a blanket and pillow!", she replies without hesitation, to Scrooge's relief.

He already sits down on the sofa waiting. He couldn't hide his nervosity. Goldie returns, bringing a pillow and blanket.

As she then turns to go, her gown glistens like gold in the moonlight that falls through the gap in the curtain.

"G' night, sourdough". Her voice had an alluring ring to it. Then she majestically steps into the other room, giving him one last glimpse of her enticing emerald eyes, the same that gave her the name "The Star of the North".

"_sigh_", Scrooge smiles weakly, as his heart sinks.

In the peace of the room, he laid there watching the hot coals dimmer. He could hear only the pounding of his heart. His thoughts find no rest.

'You...for you... _breathe, shine, and seek to mend,'_

Scrooge turns over.

'..._Yet dearly I love you, and would be loved fain...'_

Starring at the ceiling, he was seized with remorse. He found himself speaking verses of a holy sonnet as they came to his mind. He knew that piece per chance while researching for some lost treasure years back. Droplets of salt run off his side burns.

'_...Except you enthrall me, never shall be free,  
>Nor ever chaste, except you - ravish me!.'<em>

'_...That I may rise, and stand, o'erthrow me,!" _

A few minutes later, Scrooge is__hanging himself into the door frame to the bedroom, griping it so tightly the wood creaks, as it helps him _withstand _ the power of attraction that was pulling him into the room.

'_...__and bend  
>Your force, to break, blow, burn, and ...make me new...' <em>

With his head lowered, sweat running down his ruffled hair, he breathes deeply as it costs him all strength to resist her. Another hot flash from desire and from being desired. He clenches his teeth.

Goldie sits upright in bed, with crossed arms, as though she had expected him. 'Scrooge McDuck, a _force of nature_. Someone _that_ _wild_ just cannot _be tamed_...' She proudly turns her head away, not once loosing eye contact, she gives him a reproaching glare., _Do_ something, Scrooge, you dope!.

A chasm of silence between them.

A crack of a smile hushes over his run down appearance.

'Just you wait and see!'., he replies in thought.

Goldie flinches.

Scrooge lets go of the frame. Then slams the door behind him.

Their loving was muffled and furious.

The next morning the bright winter sun beamed into the bedroom, broken by the breath-clouded windows. The sun heated up the room and burnt on Scrooge's back. He tried lifting himself from the floor in a narcotic state, but something tugged his leg. Goldie was bundled up in the same sheet a few inches away from him, still sleeping. He froze and stared at her, hoping he hadn't woken her.

A few minutes went by as he just sat there in a daze, quietly watching her sleep. Then he dares to gently run his fingers through her hair, freeing her eyes from a loose strands. 'My greatest treasure...'

She could be so peaceful, he thought with a sigh. His face flashed, trying not to think of what happened the night before,...although it brought unexpected joy and integrity. He couldn't hide his feeling of being pleased with himself – to have shared such intimacy with his favourite person again. To open up to her and show her his true affection and passion for her. He never even dreamt of this to happen - never. A radiant smile infested itself in his placid expression.

However he didn't want to confront her with this bedraggled situation and after carefully freeing himself he went into the kitchen to make them some coffee. On the way there he flung on the shirt Goldie gave him. Between preparing the coffee and also getting things ready for breakfast he now and again peeked to see if see had gotten up.

As he spots his own reflection in the glass of a window, he realises that his pleased expression seems somewhat familiar, even if not on himself. "Where did I see this look before?"

As Scrooge stares at the window, Goldie steps into the small kitchen, which now smelled of fried eggs, ham, sausages and baked rolls.

"G' morning, Scrooge.", her voice exhales, giving him a satisfied smile.

She had put on her long robe and her hair laid wildly loose around her shoulders. Scrooge gives her a glance, feeling his cheeks glow again.

"G' mornin', my darlin'."

He makes a concentrated expression as he devotes his attention to the frying pan. She leans over his shoulder, surveying Scrooges cooking skills. He quietly hopes she doesn't bring up anything about last night... He had forced the images to the back of his mind to be able to look her in the eye without bursting into a heavy sweat. However it didn't seem to make a difference.

"You are _even more_ overwhelming, then when you were young, you know?" she said in a whisper, stroking his sideburns with the tips of her fingers.

Scrooge runs red-hot. She then gracefully sits down and rests her bill in the palms of her hands, while her eyes rest on him.

"We also have _hot water_, so you can _shower _if you want."

Her remark didn't make his bashfulness any lesser.

"I...er...will be fine.", me mutters placing her steaming breakfast before her and then returning to do his own.

"Hope it's all right for ye. I'm not used to making such an _elaborate_ breakfast.", he goes on to change the subject.

"Thank you, Scrooge.", she indulges on the simple meal.

Now he suddenly remembers where he'd seen that look: on Donald, almost every morning! Scrooge smirks knowingly.

Scrooge then sits down to face his beautiful bride. Strangely, even if he feels hungry, all the excitement makes his stomach strike. He hadn't quite _adjusted_ to these new circumstances. Nonetheless, he feels it is necessary to force down the breakfast, worried Goldie might wonder if something wasn't all right. After all it _is_ the first decent meal he made himself for years. So, with a shaky hand he starts cutting the food.

Goldie tilts her head and gives Scrooge another picture perfect gaze while nipping her coffee. It enchanted him each time. He was butter in her presence.

Thiswas _the_ _Glittering Goldie_ of the Yukon! The most desired and as much as the rumours say, _expensive_ woman of her time. Practically no one could _afford _her. 'Thank heavens!, Scrooge thinks as the latter thought is more reassuring. Either way, most of her "clients" ended up somewhere in a snow heap – dead or alive. That's at least what they whispered behind every corner during the gold rush.

_This _was the _only _person that had been sly and brave enough to trick Scrooge and steal his goose egg nugget from him –within just a _few minutes_ ! From him – _Scrooge McDuck, _the most feared and infamous miner at the time. Infamous for his discipline, his stinginess, his endurance, his unmeasurable strength and fury. This was the duck that flung a grand piano out of a steamship window as if it was a dining trolley. _All _knew but one thing: "Don't mess with McDuck, if you know what's good for you!" He was near _untouchable_. But _not_ for _her_.

And here she was, all golden, looking like an angel fallen from heaven, with eyes that looked like stones you'd find on nothing else but the holy grail itself. And _he_ was sitting infront of her...she gave herself to him, him alone...

"We should get the tree in...", Goldie suggested thoughtfully. Scrooge drops out of his flying thoughts. "...We don't have to worry about firewood. The hotel will bring it on Wednesday."

"Er...yes, the tree."

"I always have it put up for me as well, but I think we should be able to do it ourselves this time."

"By _whom_?", Scrooge asks suspiciously. Amazing how quickly his memories could influence his judgement. Not that he didn't trust her though.

"Oh, just by some _handsome_ lumberjack _boys_.", Goldie teases him to satisfy the perverse curiosity. As a former dance hall girl she has more than enough experience with men to know how to punish such minor violations. She gets up to bring away her plate.


	5. Chapter 5

**A Day during Christmas 1953: **

**A Place of No Return**

A "Life and Times of Scrooge McDuck" fanfic

(Inspired in part by Don Rosa's _The Life and Times of Scrooge McDuck_)

Disclaimer: Scrooge McDuck, etc. are (c) Disney. _The Life and Times of Scrooge McDuck _is (c) by Don Rosa and Gladstone Publications. This story is (c) by me, written in the spirit of fandom. Please don't copy or use it in any wise without my permission.

Warning: May contain traces of eroticism.

**Chapter 5**

Later on they walk down into the forest. The trees are dressed in thick layers of show, that now and again drops down in a dampened thud. The frosty ground crunches under their feet each time they sink onto the hard layer of snow. An owl turns its head to see the two figures, hand in hand, wander through the white winter wonderland the forest had turned into.

Scrooge leads her up to a single tree. A particular tree. He fingers the deep cut his knife had made in it all those years ago. This is where Goldie stood...where the flock of her golden hair fell to the ground. Scrooge feels the familiar squeeze in his chest. Beloved memories.

Goldie senses his sentiments. Wraps her hand tighter around his and lays the other on his chest.

"I _kept it_, you 'now.", he said impulsively.

"What?", Goldie rested her head on his shoulder.

"The lock of hair." He gazes into the distance. How many times did he spend hours on end staring at it and playing with it? Feeling its softness, admiring it's shine...loosing himself in the memories.

Goldie wasn't sure what he was talking about. Oh, that lock of hair... She stroked his sideburn with the back of her hand. Yes, it opened my eyes, proven to me, that you're special...not like the others...

His eyes and his heart were tuned to seeking _truth and beauty _ in places where other people didn't look. In this and in so many other ways did she feel a kindred spirit to him.

He turns around and grips his arms her tightly around her shoulders, remembering his fatal decision of not reading that darn letter back then. Now he just didn't want to let go of her, wanted to submerge into her and her loveliness. No fights, just tenderness... He now wanted to swim in it, feel its strong current.

Goldie clenches his jacket and for the first time started crying. Out of the blue. Sadness like water raining down.

Scrooge felt heartbroken to have saddened her.

"I'm...I'm sorry! I didn't want to upset you!". He wipes away her tears with his hand. "There, now." He tries a smile.

"No, Scrooge, it isn't _you_...", she says softly, lowering her eyes.

"Then _what_?", Scrooge replies perplexed.

Feeling uncomfortable with the question, she silently walked further. He followed. She was fearlessly _outspoken_ – this was definitely not he way he knew her. However Scrooge was sensitive enough to give her the time, _if_ there _was _something on her heart. And when the time was right, she might tell him what troubled her. He grabbed her hand.

"If there is somethin' I need to 'now, you can tell me. You know that, mah darlin'', Scrooge reassured her as warmly as he possibly can. In the back of his mind he is convinced it is his sudden return and extreme _change_, his _opening_ to her, the great _misunderstanding_, all those wasted years, that overwhelms her too much It brings up the bitterness of lost time.

Goldie gives him a weak smile and walks on.

"Let's go back...", she says injecting cheeriness in her voice.

Without a further word exchanged, they walk back to the hut.

The days to Christmas were filled with much laughter, playfulness and indulgence. A change of mind brought about a change of everything. Everyday they fought and every night they fell in love all over again, opening up to each other in the darkened, moon light room. The hotel brought all they could ever eat, gifts from residents and tourists alike, while raw nature gave them a playground big enough to go wild in.

They dug for lost and forgotten gold mines, explored caves with reminiscences of the ice age and hiked the surrounding mountains. It was strange for Scrooge to go on adventures with his treasure already found, walking along right next to him, but they both felt they needed to make the most of the time they had left. And to Scrooges utter surprise, the craving for adventure pulsed strongly in both their veins.

They explored the Yukon to its very boundaries, the jeep ripping at terrifying speeds over rutted roads. One time they got lost in a sudden snow storm and the Yukon Watch had to come pick them up with a helicopter *. They longed to be out in the world, taking it in together.

A few days after their reunion, on new years eve1954, Scrooge surprises Goldie with a nugget he had found and kept secret. It was just half the size of the goose egg nugget, but it was the only thing he could come up with. She had everything she wanted, which she made quite clear to him.

"Happy new year, Goldie.", he gave her the little box while they were sitting in front of the fireplace.

"Oh, Scrooge! It's _lovely_, thank you!", she exclaimed exaggerated, after unwrapping the stone. It rolled in her palm, glistening. She remembered how far she once had gone for a nugget like this. Now it could merely have sentimental value.

"But not as lovely as you are, my star!", he held her close, nuzzled her bill.

The fire threw sparks into the air. He gently ran his hand down her arm, caged her fingers and they fell over her once again.

The fire cracked as their shadows writhed passionately. Scrooge's hands slithered over her soft feather covered body, worshipping her. His bill brushed against the back of her neck and then kissed her, down to her chest. Full of heat, he gently let himself down on her, giving her a pleasant jolt. She let out a quiet gasp.

Hours on end passed.

Scrooge looked down on her lying there, mesmerised, stemming his head on his elbow. Indulging on her wild, and jet serene appearance. Her eyes pierced his in pure satisfaction. Silence filled the room. Then, holding onto his sideburns, she gently pulled him down towards her. Their bills met.

Suddenly there was an energetic knocking at the door of the hut. Scrooge shifted in shock and jumped up.

"_Drat!_ Who the _heck_ can that be?", he snarled, clenching his teeth.

Scrooge hastily grabbed his coat hanging by the door. Goldie sat up, pulling the blanket over her.

"Can't they just_ leave us alone_?", he shouted bitterly, while he then got the rifle out of the closet, which Goldie had kept against wild bears and wolves.

"None of _my_ employees, They're due on Wednesday.", Goldie replies annoyed. "Are you expecting any of _yours_?". She also stood up wrapping her gown around her.

"If this is some _nosy tourist_, it's his _unlucky_ day!", Scrooge was now red-hot and flustered. He usually cringed just at the _thought_ of having his intimacy disturbed. Now he was ready knock or _shoot_ the visitors socks off.

Scrooge hadn't put up a rather unwelcoming sign for nothing! (This was a knack he just couldn't drop. Especially if he felt there was something that needed protecting!). It read:

"No Trespassing! Violators will be shot, survivors will be shot again!" And he meant every word of it.

"It might be someone who_ lost_ his way here...", Goldie said to save the poor soul from being massacred.

"Don't worry, I'll just _scare_ him off!", Scrooge said for her sake, while he couldn't give a damn to be honest. He cracked a grin as this might be the rare chance of exercising a hobby of his he had given up in a way.

Scrooge slammed open the door, holding the rifle at eye level a the figure standing in front of him. And startled. Just in time he could stop his finger from pulling the trigger!

His nephew Donald stood before him as an emotional wreck, with tears streaming down his face, holding Scrooges top-hat in his hands.

"_Uncle Scrooge_, is that _you_? – It _is_ you!" Donald erupts in delight and relief, jumping with at his beloved uncle. He wraps his numb arms around him and squeezed him tightly.

"E...Easy now, Donald, boy! _What_ on earth _is_ the matter?" Scrooge stammers.

"I...I thought you were _dead_!", Donald says, wiping his tears way, clearly relieved to see his uncle. "I came to the Yukon to see how you were doing, but no one could tell me _where_ you are. And then I found your top-hat at the reception of Frostbit Arms. I _know _you never go anywhere without it! The people said that Goldie's up here with some _forester_!"

"Sigh Come in nephew, before you catch a death of cold!" Scrooge pushes him firmly into the warm room.

"I thought you'd gotten some _silly idea_ and walked up into the mountains...", Donald chuckled awkwardly.

Goldie closes the door shut, when suddenly Donald notices her. He waves his fingers at her.

"Oh, hello there!", and then realises she's just wearing a rather tempting silk gown.

"Am I...er... interrupting something?" Hitting the subject so directly made Scrooge run pink.

"No, well...er...we were just getting _ready_ for bed. – Before you _waltzed_ in.", Scrooge replied with an annoyed undertone. He was glad, though Donald hadn't pitched up a few minutes earlier. Then it would have _really _been a snag.

Donald grins knowingly. Scrooge replies with an annoyed glare.

"I'll make you a hot tea, sailorboy. You must be almost _frozen_.", Goldie offers him.

"Er, thank you Miss O'Gilt...", Donald takes off his coat and boots, revealing his new uniform, a white marines officers jacket and hat. Donald had returned to the navy and worked his way up to an officer on an air craft carrier.

"So,...how are you?", Donald asks awkwardly. As usual Donald feels obliged to take care of his old uncle, which was nothing new to Scrooge, but on new years eve in the blasting middle of the night? Scrooge was sure Donald had better things to do to go hunting after him right into the very depth of Alaska.

"I'm well.", he remarks. "Your timing is as good it always is, nephew. I'm sure you and the family have prepared a new years eve party and they're all missing you right now...", his uncle replies coolly. Scrooge leans himself, with one leg crossed over the other, against the mantelpiece, under which the fire still crackled.

"But how could I celebrate without you!", Donald tries to explain, "...the _only _uncle, who took the boys and me on _dozens of adventures_? The only uncle that supports us during _hard times_?

Without _your help_ I would have never _manage_d to raise Huey, Dewey and Louie! - On that evening we first met, I was _so glad_ you had invited us, because I was broke and had _nothing_ to offer them. You _know _that! – It's all just not the same without you."

Donald is clearly exhausted, emotionally undone and seems to just let it all out, having been afraid, he wouldn't get the chance to do say so...

He and the boys had also been feeling guilty for leaving their uncle to himself during Christmas and now wanted to put things right.

"Bah! That was only _necessary_ at the time, because I...er...I wasn't expecting..." Scrooge tries to hide the deep gratitude towards his nephew for saying so.

"_Now, what do you really want_?", he then breaks all sentiments.

"Come _back_ to Duckburg! We _miss _you!", Donald exclaims sincerely.

"Miss O'Gilt can come with us! The boys will be so glad to see you!"

Scrooge looks away into the corner of the room. "I'm not going back. I have...er...other plans."

Goldie comes in with a mug of tea in her hands. She gives it to Donald.

"Thank you, Miss.", Donald replies softly blushing at the sight of her. Goldie was still _quite_ an attractive duckess. Especially in that _gown_.

"Please sit down!", she waves her hand at the sofa, as she walks to Scrooge and clutches onto his arm.

Even if the current subject matter weighed down on him, Donald had to suppress smirking at the picture of the two of them standing at the fireplace, dressed as they were, as if they had just sprung out of some cheesy romance novel, like the ones Daisy loves to read. He could even think-up a suitable title such as "Mountain Hut Nights" or "The Love Shack".

"I don't know what your are _thinking_, nephew, but I sure I wouldn't _like_ it." Scrooge remarks sharply.

'Even if you're wearing that Davey Crockett Jacket, you're still you're old self.', Donald thinks with secret relief.

"So, _what_ were the two of you talking about?", Goldie asks, raising a brow.

Donald remembers his appeal.

"But you've got to come back!... _Miss Quackfaster_ and all the _employees_ are _need_ you! You're office is _flooded_ with paper work! _Literally_...!", Donald explains almost hysterically, happy to have found more arguments.

"You can tell Miss Quackfaster to she's _officially_ retired. She can go help herself on the _rent_ I planned in for her. The envelope is in the closet in my office. And don't forget to give her a small bonus...of say, 10 grand...", Scrooge says in a relaxed tone.

"Er...you mean 10 Dollars? Whoa, that's generous of you!", Donald remarks surprised.

"No. You heard right. 10 000 Dollars. She deserves something _reasonable _for all her hard work, loyalty and...well, everything else."

Goldie gives Scrooge a suspicious glare. 'He didn't really say that did he?'

Scrooge carries on not noticing Goldie's misunderstanding. "Besides the rent deflated in value. So this should straiten that out..._Donald?_"

Donald had passed out with his head fallen back on the sofa.

"It knocked him out cold.", Scrooge realises in a worried tone.

"Scrooge, leave him. It's late...", Goldie leans towards Scrooge and whispers something into his ear.

Scrooge smiles, "Good idea."

Goldie picks up the blanket from the floor, that still lied in front of the fireplace, while Scrooge turns Donald lengthways on the sofa. Then Scrooge covers him with it. "G' night, nephew...", Scrooge whispers with hint of affection he never showed, but always felt for his nephew.

"Tomorrow you can carry on talking about god and the world..." she smiles at Scrooge.

They quietly put out the lights and disappear out of the room, while Donald had fallen in a deep sleep, already snoring.

*Fan Art. Link: .com/gallery/30903549#/d3hhy5n


End file.
